UPDATE Don't run
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles is very important to many Alphas if they knew what he really is. But now he belongs to Derek.
1. Chapter 1

The hunter was not one any one knew, so when he jumped down out of a tree like Arnold Schwarzenegger. He pushed Stiles out the way making the teen trip backwards and stood in front of him thinking he is the last fucking action hero and shot Derek "NO!" Stiles yelled as the dark it Derek in the neck. Derek looked up at the hunter before he fell backwards onto the muddy ground "What is wrong with you!" Stiles screamed at the hunter as he turned and had the fucking audacity to smile at him

"Relax kid I just saved your life." He grinned again and winked at him. Stiles stood back up and shook his head

"No no no you did not just bloody wink at me? Who the hell do you think you are Flashheart or something?" Stiles yelled at him. The hunter frowned at him and turned to face him

"Kid I just saved your life from a werewolf?" He said smiling again and Stiles waited for him to yell 'woof woof.'

"I know he's a werewolf you are hole and I know he's an alpha!" The teen snarled at him.

The hunter was about say something thing when he heard a growl and they both looked towards the wolf. Derek was laying star fished out on the ground as he wolfed out "W…What did you shot him with?" Stiles asked the hunter

"Ummmm it's new?" The hunter with no name shrugged. The brown eyed teen groaned feeling dread fill his stomach as he looked at Derek. He swallowed the lump in his throat he was sure he was going to die because one he is pretty sure Derek hates him and two he has just turn fury thanks to the fucking hunters. Derek jumped on to his feet and growled before he looked at Stiles to the hunter and roared

"Run." The blue eye hunter said as his hands twitched for his guns. Sties snorted at his so called hero and moved towards Derek with his hands held out

"Der…"

"What do you think you're doing?" The man yelled as he pushed Stiles back behind him "Do you want to get killed." The hunter shouted at him as Derek snarled

"Oh compare to the moment before when he was human when he was save!" He snapped, he really didn't like this man

"He would have turned any way!" The man shouted at him and pointed the barrel of the gun into his shoulder

"Yes to kill you not me, he can control himself arse hole! God now we're both going to die." He hissed Derek growled snapped at the hunter making him jump back slipping over in the mud given the wolf time to pounce on him and start to rip him apart.

Stiles didn't need to be told twice while the hunter was being tore part it gave Stiles enough time to run in to the woods. In Stiles opinion god hated him it was now pissing down making the cold mud really slippery. He found himself slipping more than once and it didn't help that the icy winds were cut thought him like knifes. He knew once the wolfed out Derek finished his snack he will be looking for the main course. There was a loud sound like a tree branch snapping in two and he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the dark woodland area "Shit!" He gasp, he couldn't see anything. His legs have started to feel like jelly from running and his sides were killing him as he felt his heart hammer against his ribcage …Okay so if I ran I'm good as dead, if I stay here I am still dead… another snap told him that Derek fucking Hale was circling him …Where is Scott when you need him… he thought as he ducked under a tree branch only to hiss as the branches that he couldn't see caught the side of his face leaving deep gashes on his cheek. He felt tears prick his eyes as blood flood down his cheek and down his already wet red hoody.

A growl behind him stopped as he felt the hot breath on his back of his neck …oh god… he thought as he turned around to see …yep Mr. big bad wolf… "Derek good Derek staaay stay." Stiles say trying to sound not scare but he knew he was failing as he was back up again the tree. A growl made him think of plan b…what was plan B oh right… he leaned his head back bearing his throat and tilting his head. Derek dove at Stiles pinning him to the tree neck sniffing at the teen's skin as he let growls coming from his throat that sent shock waves though the normal babbling teen.

Stiles gasped as he bites his bottom lip as felt something he was not expecting to happen he was starting to feel turned on "Ahhh." He moaned and bucked his hips as Derek he felt Derek's tongue sweep up his neck. The wolf snapped his head up from the sweet tasting next to looked into the wide eye teen's whisky warm obs. He liked the moaning from this boy's lips the wolf had seen him before but he has never smelt so sweet until this moment growling again Derek lean in and he licked the blood up from his neck up to his chin to the cut on his cheek listing to the sounds of Stiles whimpered as he felt his on breath sting his cold skin

"Mine." Came the growl before he smashed their lips against, the darks hair boy gave a muffled moan as the wolf bite his bottom lips making it bleed a little, the word 'Mine' bounced around Stiles head as he felt his clothes get torn away showing skin for skin to the rain and the bitter air adding to the confusion and lust.

"D…Derek." He whimpered as he felt his jeans get split down the middle along with his boxer, Stiles wasn't sure whether or not this was any better than getting ripped apart. The wolf growled into his neck the only words flying around his head was 'Mine' 'Mate' 'Mark' and 'Breed' all these thought were only what the wolf wanted "Derek please." Came the moan as the wolf snapped the Derek out of his thoughts as smashed their lips back together once again. Both Derek and Stiles were reach their end from rutting against each other Derek growled as he moved his hands pulling the ripped fabric apart he pushed himself inside.

Pulling away from Derek's lips Stiles threw his head back and screamed as he was stretch and filled by the werewolf. He was gasping trying to get the air back into his lung as tears ran down his cheeks he looked at red eyes of Derek who was watching his new mate's face closely. The wolf felt some wet and slick like easing his cock into the teen's body the wolf howled again realising that he has found a human omega …that explains the smell…the human side of the wolf whispered in his mind as he started to rock his hips into him getting whimpers moans and hisses as the pain that become a mixed with pleasure as they are move faster and harder getting the smaller teen to scream into the dark forest.

Stiles dug his nails into the partly unclothe shoulders as he felt something thicker was pushing it way into him and it took Stiles about 5 seconds to figure out it was the wolf's knot "Oh god." He cried out as Derek pulled his hips back before slamming himself into the teen stretching him even more …he-he can't…Stiles thought he was trying to get him pregnant for a brief second he wondered can that happen but soon lost that thought when he felt a sharp teeth slice though his skin on his crook of his neck and shoulder. Stiles screamed as he felt himself come on his and Derek's stomach, he threw his head back as his climax hitting the back of his head knocking him out.

Derek felt the teen's muscle squeeze him painful tight making him groan that was mixed with a purr as he grinned into the bite while his knot pumped waves of cum into the teen hitting his mark. Growling happily the wolf lick the teen's neck where he bite him he felt the boy in his arms hung limply. He frowned and looked at him and saw he was out cold. The rain was still hammering down Derek had to carry his new found mate back partly because the knot was still in him …this isn't awkward…he groaned to himself as he walked back to the Hale house as he walked pass the bleed hunter who was not dead but dying.

Before Derek took Stiles to his bed he called Deaton, he need to call someone with a level head who won't try to kill him or try to shoot him while he still needs to protect his mate. Now that the wolf has pulled back into his mind he growled happily and he was willing to let Derek to whatever he wants. So he pulls out the mobile phone from Stiles wet pockets and found Deaton's number under 'Scott's Yoda Boss' the dark haired wolf rolled his eyes and called the number "Hello Beacon Hill's Veterinary Surgery how can I help?" Came the perky voice

"I need to speak to Alan Deaton." Derek said down the phone as he tried not to jar his mate. Their clothes are soaking.

"Hold please." The young woman said and Derek decide he hates her chipper mood.

"Hello this is Alan Deaton?"

"Deaton I need your help…."

By morning the rain still haven't let up the newly built house was in silence. Stiles whimpered as he open his eyes he could feel very achy muscle and every bruise on his skin but what got him wide eye was the fact he was being spooned by a very hot body…oh god… he thought as he felt Derek's hand rub his stomach "Your awake good I was worried that I kill you." Came the deep rubble, Stiles open his mouth to say something when he felt Derek move and he slide out of him making him whimper and the teen remembered the knot

"Y…You had a knot." He whimper as he rolled onto this other side wincing as he did, the man not the wolf looked down at him. Derek reached out and brushed his hand cross Stiles face watching the pink blush appear across his face

"So I did." He smiled "My beautiful omega." Stiles frowned at him the wolf could see his mate was confused "You don't know how special you are do you?" The dark haired man whispered as he moved his fingers down Stiles neck to his shoulders and arms

"What are you talking about I'm not a wolf? Un…Unless you turned me?" Stiles whispered his hand moving to the bite on his neck

"You don't need to be a wolf to be an omega but yes I did bite you and you are a wolf now and you belong to me and I don't share." He growled as he buried his face into Stiles chest.

"Yours?" The teen asked his throat was dry and sore from screaming from the night before, pushing him onto his back as Derek loomed above him making the Stiles very aware that they were both naked

"Yes your mine like me to show you?"

"Can we talk after?" Stiles whispered as he felt his body respond to the wolf's needs.

"Yes."

"I WANT TO SEE MY SON!" John yelled as he stood in front of Deaton, the vet had called very one to Stiles home and he was currently trying to stop the Sheriff from leaving with his shotgun. The rest of the pack were about to help John escape when the vet yelled out using some of his funky powers to send them back into the living room

"You can not go over there! From what Derek has told me the hunter that attack him and Stiles used a untested drug that meant to knock a wolf out and from what Chris has told me it only works on betas. For an Alpha it sends their wolf into over drive making them search for the basic needs." There was quiet in the room and Deaton could swear he could hear a fucking cricket

"Food, hunt, mate and finely breed and for an alpha wolf he needs an omega…"

"Stiles isn't an omega we would have smelt it!" Scott yelled, he really didn't like the idea of another alpha touching his friend which leads to the wolf inside of him huffing in a bad mood.

"That feeling you have the moment your wolf is angry isn't it?" The vet asked and Scott nodded "That is your wolf telling you, you as alpha let an omega go."

"But Stiles isn't an omega he isn't a wolf?" Lydia said looking confused as very one else

"He is an omega a human one." John sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his face as he looked up at them "His mother was a wolf but Stiles never was." John told then as he looked up "I knew he was a human omega so I tried to keep him away from the supernatural world because I was afraid of this happening." He growled out

"This is the most important part of the bond the first couple of days, they can't be apart at all. Until the bond settled and Derek won't kill anyone don't go to the house unless you're asked to." Deaton told them with a stern face.


	2. Chapter 2

Week later …

Scott was pissed, well his wolf was pissed off. He paced in front of Deaton his shifting not behaving like it should because the wolf is pissed off, he turned to the vet and looked at him his mouth filled with fangs "Why am I do angry about this! I didn't know Stiles was a human Omega even as a wolf why am I know like this!" He growled as he felt his claws bury themselves into the palm of his hand.

"Because your wolf knows you lost an Omega." Deaton told him for the hundredth time that week

"Why? I never notices before I didn't even care?" He asked as he wiped his hands on his jeans before looking up at the older man

"You didn't notices because you have no need to notices, Stiles has been your best friend since you were children and you're… brother thought thick and thin and also he is your right hand man you didn't notices because you didn't need him to be that. Derek knew from the moment he met him even Peter knew born wolves always know." Scott lowered his head and snarled a little before looking back up

"But he is part of my pack!" Scott snarled at him

"No he is part of two packs, the Hale's and the McCall's. Scott once you see Stiles again you will not be feeling this anger and disappointment will fade." He smiled at him as he placed is hand on Scott's shoulders.

Derek and Stiles went to Stiles' home to find the whole pack there and it made Stiles swallow thickly as he watched all the eyes on him "Crap I was hoping to sneak in." Stiles said as he looked around at every one, Erica was smirking at him along with Isaac and Boyd. Lydia had a told you so look and looked like she was already plotting the wedding and the first child he and Derek will have. Then there was Kira and Liam who looked stun as Stiles had walked up to his son and sort of son-in-law. "Dad?" Stiles whispered

"My son is still in High school."

"I know Sheriff, I was going to wait until Stiles was 18 but the hunter…"

"Fucked up." John said as he cleared at Derek as Stiles looked between the two and was worried about what his dear old Dad would do. "You know he can become pregnant." That had Stiles snapping his head back towards his dad and his mouth dropped

"He might already be." Derek answered

"Death wish much." Erica mumbled

"Wait you knew I was a human Omega and you didn't fucking tell me? How many bloody alphas have I met? How many of them have tried to get in my pants? You didn't think this was important to let your only son know that he is werewolfnip?" Stiles ranted his eyes didn't turn amber, not even blue or blood red no they turned a nice shade of purple that had many in the room taking a step back.

John open his mouth and then closed it again as he watched his son growl at him "Stiles I'm sorry, I just never thought you would be dragged into the supernatural world." He said as Stiles huffed and walked towards the kitchen

"I'm making dinner." He mumbled as he walked away from his dad.

"Why was his eyes purple?" Kira asked before John could talk again

"He was a human omega and now he is a wolf their eyes are always a little different." Derek said as he stared at the Sheriff who walked after Stiles into the kitchen.

"Stiles I didn't think you would be running with wolves." The sheriff told him as he stood on the other side of the counter, the teen turned his head and looked at him clearly showing he was hurt at his father's secret

"No but once you knew you should have told me?" He told him as he went to the fridge

"I know I know, I was just scared if you know you would tell Scott or Derek. Your mother was scared shitless when she found out you were a human Omega, she masked your scent has things done to the house just to make sure you didn't smell like one." Stiles sighed and looked at him as he put some food on the table

"Dad, I have had many-many alpha trying to get into my pants from day one apart from Scott."

"What about the locker room thing?" John asked, Stiles raised an eye brown and tilted his head

"He was still learning at that point." Stiles muttered "And he hasn't tried since." He told him as he looked up at his dad

"You should have seen him when he found out you're an Omega." Stiles re-raised his eye brow at him as he got out the chopping bored. "It's just I didn't like the idea of you not having a choice Stiles, if an alpha found out that was it. You would belong to him and he could have taken you away."

"Derek isn't taken me away Dad and he's been good to me this last week, I'm still going to go to school and I am going to go to college even if it has to be through the net." He smiled at him before handing him a beer. John smiled and kissed Stiles forehead.

In the coming months the pack learn that wolf Stiles as a think for black shinny leather or just dark clothes and they also learn that Stiles was bad arse when it came to protecting the pack. A female alpha came to town and had her sights on Derek regardless if he had a mate or not but when the pack got in the way she slice Liam and Isaac's chests sending the mama wolf in to a frenzy. Stiles had not only ripped her throat out with his eat but he had ripped her a part until she was a pool of eeeew. There was lot of cuddles that night from the whole back and then just Derek who fucks Stiles into submission.


End file.
